Kingdom Anubis
by BananaBubbles98
Summary: When an evil force separates Fabian and his friends, he must travel through various worlds to save them. Will he ever be reunited with his friends? HOA characters with KH plot, but with some added parts by me.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! I've been getting addicted to Kingdom Hearts again, so I decided to create this crossover! It has the House of Anubis characters, but follows the plot of Kingdom Hearts. While you're reading, see if you can tell which character is which by what I've given you!

So, the prologue is basically the main character's Dive to the Heart. It's long, I know, but I wanted to get this part over with. I hope y'all like this story! :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own House of Anubis or Kingdom Hearts. The words in bolded italics are lines I added to the story from the game, not from me. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real... or not?<strong>_

A barely conscious brown-haired boy sinks further into the endless blue surrounding him. He doesn't know how he got there exactly, but he's too out of it to care.

With a sudden burst of light, the boy awakens on the beach of his beloved island. The sun stings his eyes as they adjust to the light, and he looks around for his friends that are usually here. He spots his best friend, a tall, skinny, blonde boy, in the ocean ahead of him and goes to join him, but the ocean begins to recede before he can do so. The blonde boy turns just as a huge wave begins to rise behind him, and holds out his hand as an invitation. The boy on the beach, worried because the wave is about to fall, runs forward. The wave, however, finally falls and knocks both boys underwater.

After tumbling around for a bit, the boy opens his eyes to see the blonde boy holding his hand out again. And again he tries to grab it, but the current pulls him back to the surface.

Breaking through the water's surface, the boy looks around for his friend, but doesn't find him. Instead, he finds his other best friend, a girl with dirty blonde hair, calling to him from the shore. He sloshes up to her and smiles as he tries to regain his breath. Giggling, she smiles back, but turns her attention to the sky and watchs as meteors begin to fall from above. The boy turns and watchs with her, but notices a figure that looks strangely like him. As the figure makes contact with the ocean, he begins to feel faint and falls back into the water.

He sinks just like before, but instead of feeling the water, he feels air. The girl above him tries to grab his hand, but misses and watches as he falls through the sky.

He breaks through the water again, but is conscious this time as he sinks into the dark ocean. Landing on a dark platform of sorts, he looks around, only to be greeted by darkness. Stepping forward, he shields his eyes as hundreds of doves erupt from the platform and reveal a green mosaic of a sleeping girl holding an apple.

_**So much to do, so little time... **_

"Who said that?" he calls. It's futile, however, seeing as how the only thing around him is the platform and darkness.

_**Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?**_

Still startled by the voice, he tentatively steps forward a few paces. Three pedestals emerge from the platform with an object on each of them.

_**Power sleeps within you.**_

The first pedestal holds a black shield with a red border on it. In its center is a strange emblem; it looks to be three circles joined together.

_**If you give it form...**_

The second pedestal contains a green staff with the emblem on top of it. Only this time, the symbol is blue.

_**It will give you strength.**_

The last pedestal in front of him holds a silver sword with a gold and blue hilt. On the gold sits a red circle, and in its center is the emblem in black.

_**Choose well.**_

He looks at the items around him and thinks about their benefits and disadvantages. The sword, however, seems to call to him, and he reaches forth to grab it.

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?**_

The boy chooses the sword as it vanishes into thin air, leaving only the shield and the staff behind.

_**Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?**_

The boy walks towards the shield, feeling that he wouldn't need its powers as much as the staff, and lifts it from the pedestal.

_**The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?**_

Again, the boy chooses to give up the shield as it vanishes.

_**You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?**_

The young boy agrees and the pedestals disppear. However, the platform shatters into millions of fragments as he plummets down through the darkness.

Looking down as he falls, he sees a purple platform with a mosaic of a sleeping girl in blue with stairs behind her. As he landed, the sword he had chosen appeared in his hand, and the voice spoke again.

_**You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.**_

Three small, black creatures emerge from the ground and stalk towards him. Their beady yellow eyes and sharp claws tell him that they are enemies, and he slashes through them with his sword. The creatures burst into shadows as the boy defeats the final enemy.

_**Behind you!**_

The boy turns to see that the shadowy creatures have crept up behind his back. He quickly defeats them, again. The last shadow, however, seeps into a black puddle which slowly begins to consume the entire platform. The boy sinks through the darkness, reaching for anything to pull him out.

He thrashes as he feels the darkness disappear, and he finds that he has ended up on a pink platform. The mosaic contains three blue silhouettes in hearts. As he stands, he spots a door on the opposite side of the platform. The door, however, is transparent and he can't open it.

Suddenly, a treasure chest appears behind him, but it contains nothing when he opens it. A box appears behind him as well, and he smashes it. The box, unlike the chest, contains a small bottle of what looks to be a potion.

The door's border becomes opaque as a barrel appears from behind him, yet again. He lifts and throws the barrel as the doors becomes fully opaque. Opening them, a gleaming white light streams through them and consume his vision.

_**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.**_

The boy hears the voice as he appears on his home island again. Three of his friends, Selphie,Tidus, and Wakka, sit around him. He talks to each of them, telling them that friendship is what's important to him, he's scared of being different, and that he wants to broaden his horizons.

_**Friendship is important. You're afraid of being different. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**_

The boy nods and starts to walk away, but stops as the voice talks again.

_**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**_

The boy ends up on an orange platform with a mosaic of a sleeping girl in purple holding a rose. The shadows appear around him again, but he destroys them just as fast as they came. As the shadows disappear, a flight of colorful steps materialize and lead the way to the next platform.

_At least I won't fall again_, the boy thought.

This new platform was yellow with another mosaic of a sleeping girl dressed in yellow with a menacing beast behind her. The voice startled the boy from his thoughts as it spoke again.

_**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**_

The boy looks behind him as his tall shadow comes to life. He stumbles back in fear as the shadow takes the form of a hideous beast, with huge limbs and beady yellow eyes. Its face is covered with dark vines and it stands at least five stories high.

_**But don't be afraid. And don't forget...**_

_Forget what?_ He thinks as the beast swipes at him. The large monster's hand slams into the ground as a pool of darkness swarms from it, generating the small shadows again as well. He slashes them, as well as the hand, and the monster rears his hand back from the hits. He keeps slashing at the hands as small purple orbs from the beast's chest pelt him. With one final hit, the monster rears his hands back and roars.

HIs sword disappears in a sparkle of light as the beast lunges forward. The boy begins to sink into the darkness again while the monster stares at him with its piercing yellow eyes.

_**-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget:**_

The boy sinks fully into the darkness that pulls him through the floor.

_**You are the one who shall open the door.**_

* * *

><p><span>Review? :)<span>


	2. Chapter 2

Official first chapter is up! I usually don't update this quickly, but I'm on Spring Break and my family is stuck at home, so I needed something to do. Hope y'all like this chappie! :)

You can see all the characters' outfits on the Polyvore account I created specifically for this story (kingdom-anubis-outfits).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or Kingdom Hearts. All the bolded italic words are from the game (minus the House of Anubis names).

The boy wakes on the beach of his island home. Squinting his eyes, he looks out toward the ocean, only to fall back onto the sand again.

"Fabian. Fabian, get up!" A voice shouts from above him. Opening his eyes, he sees a girl looking down at him; her face mere inches from his.

"Woah!" He gasps, "Jeez Nina! You close enough?"

"How did I know I'd find you down here, snoozing away as usual?" Nina muses as she sits next to him.

"Hush up," He says as he nudges her shoulder with his, "I had the most bizarre dream. There was this huge black thing and it attacked me! I was suffocating, and I-" Nina whacked him upside the head, "Ow!"

"You're still dreaming aren't you?"

"It felt so real though! As if it wasn't really a dream... but was it? It was just all so weird, especially where I was! It wasn't like any place I'd seen before."

"Uh huh, I'm sure it was really weird," Nina rolled her eyes and walked over to the ocean, removing her blue Converse and stepping into the water. Fabian watched her as she did so, taking in her appearance. Her green and blue shirt rustled in the breeze and her denim shorts showed off her tanned legs. Her curly, dirty blonde flew in all directions, and Fabian found himself in awe at the way it moved.

Despite being best friends for years, Fabian had always had a crush on Nina. She was just so kind and beautiful. Fabian, however, had never gathered the courage to tell her how he felt.

"So Nina, what was your old home like? The one you had before you came here?" Fabian asked, suddenly remembering how they met on the first place.

"How many times have we gone over this, Fabian? I don't remember anything." Several years ago, Nina had washed up on the beach of their island out of nowhere. Sora had found her and brought her back to the mainland where a family took her in. Nina had no memory whatsoever of her previous home, but it never really bothered her.

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"I don't know. I'm happy here, but it wouldn't hurt to just go and see it. To see how I grew up..." Nina smiled sadly as Fabian joined her in the water, taking off his red Converse before joining her. His red shirt and red plaid shorts were quickly dampened by the sea spray, but he didn't really care.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it either. Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all!" Fabian exclaimed, gesturing out towards the sea in a grand motion.

"So what're we waiting for?" She giggled.

"Hey! Forgetting someone?" A voice called from behind them. They turned to see their other best friend, Jerome, holding a large log in his arms. His blue and white shirt and tan shorts were covered with dirt and his Rockport shoes had mud all over them. Sweat poured from his skin, dampening his sandy blonde hair.

"So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?" Jerome sneers as he makes his way over to Nina, "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

"So you noticed," Nina smiles. Fabian scowls at Jerome, knowing that he was flirting with her. He hadn't been the only one to take a liking to Nina. Unfortunately, Jerome had been a bit more confident (and competitive) with his romantic approaches, "Alright. We'll all finish it together!"

"What? Really Nina?" Fabian asks as both he and Jerome flop back into the sand.

"I'll race ya!" Nina cried as she took off down the beach. Looking at each other, both boys jumped up and quickly passed Nina.

"No fair guys!" Nina whines after they all end up at their hangout. Jerome smiles and passes through the tunnel that leads to the other beach where the raft is. Fabian went to follow him, but was stopped by Nina.

"Not so fast mister! I need you to gather the rest of the supplies!"

"What? Why can't Jerome do it?"

"Jerome's building the raft! Besides, I just need you to get two logs, one cloth, one piece of rope, one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and some drinking water."

"Just? That's a lot of stuff!"

"Then I suggest you get your butt moving! And no slacking!" Nina shoved him toward the beach and laughed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Fabian only had one last mushroom to find, so he went to their secret hideout to look for one. Upon entering the small cavern, he immediately saw the small brown plant and picked it.<p>

Fabian stood and looked around the cave that he and his friends had drawn all over. A small picture that he had drawn with Nina when they were little grabbed his attention. He had drawn a good portrait of her (well, as good as a six year old could) and Nina had come and drawn a portrait of him as well. That was really the day that they became not only friends, but best friends. Feeling the need to express his feelings for Nina, he grabbed a rock and drew him giving her a Paopu fruit. Suddenly, a cold chill spread throughout the cavern.

"Who's there?"

_**I've come to see the door to this world. This world has been connected.**_

"Wh-who are you? What are you talking about?"

_**Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed.**_

"Whoever you are stop freaking me out!"

_**You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.**_

"You're from another world, aren't you!"

_**There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.**_

"Oh really? Well you're wrong! I'm gonna go out and learn what's out there!" Fabian yelled, getting mad at the myterious voice now.

_**A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.**_

Fabian looked over at the door that had always been in the cavern, but had never been opened before. He reached for the handle, but stopped as another cold chill passed through the cave.

"Hello?" Fabian called, but the mysterious voice didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I got what you needed!" Fabian cried as he dropped everything near the raft. When he received no answer, he looked up to see Nina crafting something.<p>

"What'chya making?"

"Huh? Oh it's a shell necklace. In the old days, sailors would always wear them. They promised a safe journey. Anyways, thanks for getting everything!" Nina smiled.

"It's my pleasure."

"Hey Fabian? What would you name the raft?" Jerome asked as he walked up to a smiling Fabian and Nina.

"Uh... the Horus probably. Why?"

"The raft needs a name. I'd name it the Osiris."

"Wanna race for it?"

"You're on!"

"You guys are at it again? Fine, same rules apply: first one to the Paopu tree wins." Nina sighed as she stood beside the duo.

"If I win, I'm the captain. And if you win-"

"I get to share a Paopu fruit with Nina."

"W-what?" Fabian blushed.

"Winner gets to share a Paopu fruit with Nina. Deal?"

"Wait a minute!"

"Ready, set, go!" Nina yelled as the pair sprinted off towards the Paopu tree. It was a close race, but Jerome pulled ahead after Fabian tripped on the beach. Sulking in defeat, Fabian shuffled up to the tree just as Nina arrived.

"Alright, the raft will be called the Osiris," Jerome boasted as he leaned against the bent tree trunk. Kairi hopped onto the trunk above him, and Fabian took the spot next to her.

* * *

><p>"Nina's home is out there, right?" Fabian asks his friends as they watch the sunset.<p>

"I guess so, but we'll never know if we stay here," Jerome says as he leans against the tree trunk.

"But will the raft work well enough to take us there?" Nina pondered.

"Who knows? If it doesn't work, we'll just think of something else."

"What if we do get to another world? What would we do?"

"I dunno. It's just I've always wondered why we ended up on this island. Out of all the other worlds, why did we end up on this one? If there are other worlds, then ours is just a tiny piece of a greater puzzle. We could've ended up somewhere else just as easily."

"I guess," Fabian sighed as he layed down on the tree trunk.

"Exactly, so we gotta go and find out. There's nothing but the same old things here, so we should just go."

"You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?" Nina murmered to Jerome. He turned to her and smiled.

"All thanks to you. If you hadn't washed up here, I'd have never thought of this stuff. Thanks Nina."

"Your welcome," Nina blushed as Fabian frowned. There goes Jerome, being all suave and charming.

* * *

><p>Walking back towards the boat dock, Jerome called Fabian back and tossed him a star-shaped fruit. Fabian immediately recognized the Paopu fruit, and looked at Jerome in confusion.<p>

"You wanted one, didn't you? Legends say that if you share one with a special person, your destinies will become intertwined. They'll always be together, no matter what."

"What are you-" Fabian started as he realized what the boy said sunk in. He tossed the fruit aside and lunged towards the lanky boy.

"Jerome, you git!" Fabian yelled as he chased him to the boats.

* * *

><p>Fabian and Nina sat on the dock after Jerome had gone home. They were watching the sunset together as their feet hung in the water.<p>

"Jerome sure has changed."

"How so?" Fabian asked looking over at her.

"Well..."

"You okay?"

"Why don't we take the raft and go? Just the two of us, Fabian!" Nina smiled as Fabian blushed.

"I... Well... Uh..." He stuttered as Nina laughed.

"Just kidding!" Fabian felt a little disappointed, but laughed with her.

"What's gotten into you? I think you're the one that's changed, Neens!" Fabian nudged her shoulder as she giggled.

"Maybe. You wanna know a secret?"

"Shoot."

"I was scared to go at first, but now... I'm ready. Because I know that wherever I go or whatever I see, I can always come back here."

"Absolutely."

"Good. Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change," Nina smiled and looked down as Fabian smiled at her. Nina stood and looked out to sea, "I can't wait. It'll be amazing once we set sail."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another world, a young man was walking down the corridor to the King's chamber. The man had dirty blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and was wearing a blue wizard's robe.<p>

"Good morning King Jasper! We've got lots-" The young man started, but stopped as he realized his king was nowhere in sight. Looking at the king's throne, he saw a letter adressed to him and read it.

_**Eddie,**_

_**Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've got to check into it. There's someone with a "key" - the key to our survival. So I need you and Alfie to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. **_

_**P.S. Would you apologize to Trudy for me? Thanks, pal.**_

_**~ King Jasper**_

Panic immediately set in and the young man ran through the halls, yelling, "Alfie! Alfie!"

The young man found Alfie in the courtyard, napping under a tree.

"Alfie, wake up! We've got a serious problem!" The young brunette kept sleeping, however, and the young man summoned a lightening bolt to strike the sleeping knight.

"Good morning Eddie. What's up?" Alfie asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The shock seemed to have no effect on the man, but Eddie wasn't all that surprised.

"You can't tell anyone, but we have a problem!"

"Queen Trudy?"

"Not even the queen!"

"Patricia?" Alfie asked, referencing the wizard's girlfriend.

"No! It's top secret!"

"Good morning ladies!" Alfie waved behind Eddie as the wizard froze. He turned to see not only Queen Trudy, but his angry girlfriend Patricia, also the queen's lady-in-waiting.

He laughed nervously and prepared himself to explain what he'd discovered this morning.

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

New chappie! :) So, I've decided to continue this no matter what, even though barely anyone reads it. Thanks to those who do, and I'll keep it up for y'all! :D

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own House of Anubis or Kingdom Hearts. Words in bolded italics are from the game, and I don't own those either!

* * *

><p>"Oh bloody hell! What does this even mean?" Patricia moaned as Eddie finished reading the king's letter. He looked up at his girlfriend, clad in a purple dress, fishnet tights, black boots, and a black tiara on top of her red hair, and sighed.<p>

"I'm not sure."

"It means we'll just have to trust the king," Queen Trudy said. Her pale pink gown swished and her cream heels clicked as she paced around the room. Despite her swift, nervous movements, her crown stayed atop her raven black hair perfectly.

"Your highness, there is no need to worry! We'll go out and find the king, and this 'key'!" Eddie cried as he saluted his queen.

"Thank you... both of you," She smiled sadly.

"Patricia, can you watch over-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! We'll be fine! Just be careful, okay?" Patricia said as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll hope for a safe return, boys. Now please, help the king," Trudy smiled as Patricia walked over and stood next to her.

Eddie saluted the queen and his girlfriend before realizing that Alfie was saluting back at him. He grabbed the young knight's arm and yelled, "You're coming too!"

* * *

><p>"So if the worlds have been destroyed, where have their people gone?"<p>

"I'm not sure Alfie, but when we're in other worlds no one can know where we come from. It's our job to protect the world order."

"Alright, but won't we need disguises? Some people might think we're aliens or something!"

Eddie sighed in annoyance as they boarded the Gummi Ship. _I have to travel with this thing? _he thought. He looked out the window to see his girlfriend watching their take-off. Eddie gave her a thumbs up and winked before flying out of the hanger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile on Destiny Islands...<strong>_

Fabian lay in his bedroom thinking about what tomorrow would be like. Tonight would be his last dinner with his family, or at least until they returned from their journey. He thought about what it would be like to be on a boat with just Jerome and Nina, and imagined the different worlds he'd visit. Suddenly, a rumble of thunder jarred him from his thoughts.

"A storm? Gah, the raft!" Fabian cried as he changed into a blue and white striped shirt, khakis, and beige Docksides. He leapt out his window, just as his mother called him to dinner.

* * *

><p>As Fabian reached the small island, he noticed both Jerome and Nina's boats at the docks. <em>So they're already here<em>, he deduced. Running down the beach, he saw the black shadows from his dreams appear around him. They slashed and stared at him with their beady yellow eyes as he made his way to the Paopu tree where he'd seen Jerome from the beach.

"Jerome, where's Nina? Isn't she with you?" Fabian yelled above the wind as he reached his friend. Jerome stood at he edge of the island, his blue shirt, khakis, and blue Converse soaked from the rain.

"The door has opened... The door has opened Fabian! We can visit other worlds now!"

"What're you saying? We have to find Nina!"

"Nina's coming with us!" Fabian stood in shock as Jerome continued, "Once we leave, we might not be able to ever come back. There's no turning back now, but this might be our only chance! We can't let our fears stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Jerome..." Fabian whimpered as his friend extended his hand, just like in his dream. A pool of darkness appeared below Jerome as the shadows began to climb up his body. Cautiously, Fabian tried to grab Jerome's hand, but got caught in the darkness instead. The shadows overtook them both, and Fabian began to feel faint, but a strong light saved him.

Fabian opened his eyes moments later to find his friend gone. In his hand, however, was a strange weapon. It was shaped like a key, but held like a sword. It had a golden hilt, silver blade, and the strange emblem he had seen in his dreams at the end of the keychain hanging from the weapon.

_**Keyblade...Keyblade...Keyblade...**_

_Well that makes sense, _Fabian thought as he turned towards the bridge, only to face the menacing shadows from his dreams.

With a newfound confidence, Fabian slashed through the shadows. They vanished in seconds, and he made his way to the secret hideout where he thought Nina would be.

"Nina!"

* * *

><p><span>Review? :)<span>


	4. Chapter 4

Since I have nothing to do today, y'all get a double post! Yay! Hope y'all enjoy this one! :)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own House of Anubis or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>Fabian ran through the cave's tunnels shouting Nina's name for a good five minutes before she finally answered.<p>

"Fabian!" Nina cried as she ran from the main cavern into his arms. He held her close, happy that she was safe, before dragging her out of the hideout. They tumbled out onto the beach to see that pretty much their entire home was gone, save the little piece they were on.

"What's going on?" Nina cried as palm trees and other various things were sucked into a giant ball of darkness above them. Before Fabian could answer, however, a giant rumble came from behind the duo. The giant shadow from his dream limbered above them as it lunged forward.

"Stay here!" Fabian told Nina as he summoned his keyblade.

"What the-" Nina couldn't finish because Fabian had already started after the beast.

Remembering how he had fought it in his dream, Fabian slashed repeatedly at the monster's arms until it was too weak to hold on to the piece of island any more. The beast was sucked into the dark hole above them.

Fabian ran over to Nina and grabbed her hand, pulling her along as he tried to find an escape. Soon though, the hole's suction was too strong and the pair was holding onto a palm tree for dear life.

"Nina, hold on as tight as you can!" Fabian yelled in vain before they were both pulled into the dark hole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in another world...<strong>_

Eddie and Alfie walked through the square of a new world when Alfie noticed something bright above him.

"Eddie! Look! A star's going out!" He cried as the other man looked up. The light Alfie had seen had faltered for a few moments before disappearing completely.

"We need to find this 'key' and Leon, fast!" Eddie said as they dashed into the town. In an alleyway beside them, however, laid an unconscious boy and girl...

* * *

><p>Fabian opened his eyes to see nothing but boxes an barrels around him. He felt a prescence in his arms and looked down to see Nina, still unconscious against his chest.<p>

"Nina? Nina, wake up." Fabain shook her. She yawned and got up before gasping at her new surroundings.

"Wh-where are we?"

"I dunno. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Little shaken up, but still functional," Fabian replied as he helped Nina up. They walked into the square and gasped in awe at their surroundings.

"Either I'm dreaming, or we're in another world!" Fabian laughed as he walked around. Nina followed and smiled, but didn't feel as excited. She'd wanted to see other worlds, but not in a situation like this.

"Neens, there's a shop over there! Maybe we can get some information," Fabian said as he led her to the small store. Walking in, they were greeted by a gruff man.

"Welcome to Cid's Accessory Shop. Can I... damn it's just some kids," The blonde man grunted.

"We're not kids! And we have names! I'm Fabian and that's Nina."

"Alright, simmer down now. You lost or somethin'? You look confused."

"Maybe. Where are we exactly?"

"Yep, definitely lost. You're in Traverse Town, home to the castaways from destroyed worlds."

"Woah! This really is another world, Neens! Cid, right? You haven't seen a tall blonde boy anywhere, have you?"

"Can't say I have. Sorry kid," Cid said as Fabian and Nina both sulked, "Good luck with findin' him though."

* * *

><p>The pair explored Traverse Town for a little while longer before entering what was called the 'Second District'. They walked forward just as a man stumbled past them and tripped. The man froze and stared in horror as one of the shadowy creatures attacked him and stole his heart. His body disappeared, but his heart entered a dark black portal on front of them. The orb of darkness glimmered for a few seconds before turning into one of the shadow creatures.<p>

Nina silently cried in fear while Fabian stood there, flabbergasted.

"Fabian! It's the creature from the island!" Nina screamed as several shadows emerged from the ground. Fabian summoned his weapon and pushed Nina behind him before attacking. He'd done a good job, but one shadow had managed to slip past him and get to Nina. It launched itself at her just as she screamed, "Fabian!"

"NINA!" Fabian yelled as a burst of light sent the shadow flying away from Nina. She stood and looked at the weapon that had appeared in her hand. It was a Keyblade, just like Fabian's, but it had a heart-shaped handle and an orange blade with flowers at the end. One side of the heart was the color of sand while the other had blue waves, reminding her of home. At the end of the handle was a keychain with a yellow Paopu fruit at the end.

"Woah. But how-" Nina started, but was interrupted when more shadows appeared.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Fabian shouted as he grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her back to the First District. They walked towards Cid's shop again until they heard a deep voice behind them.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere. And they'll keep coming as long as you weild the Keyblade," A tall man said. He had longer brown hair and a scar reaching from his forehead to his cheek. Fabian automatically felt weary of the strange man and pushed Nina behind him.

"Who are you?"

"But why would it choose children like you two?" The man said, ignoring Fabian's question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nina said, getting defensive.

"Never mind, just let me see that Keyblade."

"Nice try, buddy, but there's no way you're getting this!" Fabian growled.

"Okay, have it your way," The man smirked before lunging at Fabian and Nina with a large sword. Nina screamed and dodged, but Fabian counter striked his attacker. As they dueled, Nina snuck up behind the man and slashed at the back of his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. The pair continued this strategy a few more times before the man stopped his attacks.

"Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." Fabian managed to pant before passing out. Nina yelled for him and put his head in her lap as she glared at the man, who was on his kness panting.

"Aw, you're slipping Leon," Nina and the man looked up to see a young, black-haired girl in a ninja outfit standing behind them.

"I went easy on him," The man stood and walked over to the smirking girl, "Things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." The man walked towards Nina and threw Fabian over his shoulder.

"Don't touch him! Just leave him alone!" Nina tried to grab Fabian from the man, but was held back by the female ninja.

"We're not going to hurt you guys!"

"Y-you're not?"

"No, we're just taking you somewhere safe. Come on!" The ninja smiled and grabbed Nina's hand, leading her behind the man and unconscious Fabian.

"I'm Yuffie by the way, and that's Leon."

"I'm Nina, and that boy that Leon is man-handling is Fabian. We came from another world after it was-"

"Destroyed?" Nina nodded, "Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in another part of town...<strong>_

"Eddie, this is spooky! No one's here!" Alfie whined as they walked down the street. Alfie'd been complaining for the past hour, and Eddie was getting really sick of it.

"Man up, Alfie! I'm not scared!" Eddie boasted as a hand tapped him on the back. He jumped three feet in the air before turning to see a young brown-haired girl in a pink dress behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" She apologized. Eddie shook it off and introduced themselves.

"Eddie and Alfie... did the king send you?"

* * *

><p><span>So in case you couldn't tell from this chapter, I made Nina stay with Fabian instead of having her disappear. Figured that way I could make it more original. Plus, more Fabina moments! ;)<span>

Review? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, it's been crazy. I've been sick, state testing's coming up, and I've been worn out. So I apologize if my updates lack a bit for the next week or two. Blame society for forcing us to take these forsaken exams xp.

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Nina would still be in season 3 of HoA, and Sora and Kairi would be officialy together by the end of the first game ;)**_

* * *

><p>"Fabian! Come on you lazy bum! Please wake up!" Fabian heard Nina plead as he opened his eyes. He saw Nina sitting by the side of the bed he was on, holding his hand.<p>

"Nina?" He asked, sitting up. He looked around to see that he was in some kind of hotel room, decorated with various peach and green accents.

"You're awake!" Nina threw herself into Fabian's arms, knocking him back down onto the bed, "I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"I guess... what happened?"

"You passed out after you fought Leon."

"Leon?" Fabian looked around until he saw the man who'd attacked him earlier. He tensed and pulled Nina closer to him as he watched Leon cautiously.

"The creatures that attacked you are after your weapon, the Keyblade," A black-haired ninja explained, "But it's your heart that they really want; all because you wield the Keyblade."

"My heart?" The ninja nodded as Nina finally pulled back to look at him.

"I'm so glad you're okay Fabian," She whispered and Fabian smiled. The ninja gave Leon a knowing look before clearing her throat.

"So anyways, I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"I'm-"

"Fabian. Nina already introduced you," She winked and both teens blushed.

"Wait... where's the Keyblade?" Fabian asked before he spotted both his and Nina's Keyblades leaning against the wall of the hotel room.

"We had to take them away to shake off those creatures. That's how they were able to track you two."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon said, "But it won't work for long. It's still hard to believe that two children like you are the chosen ones." Leon picked up both Keyblades and swung them, only to have them vanish. They reappeared in Nina and Fabian's hands. "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Can you guys start making sense? What's going on?" Fabian asked as Leon and Yuffie began their explanation.

* * *

><p>"So you know that there are many different worlds out there, besides this world and yours, right?" Aerith started, looking at the king's men in front of her.<p>

"Yeah, but they're supposed to be top secret!" Alfie said.

"And they were because they've never been connected. Until now, that is. When the Jackals appeared, all that changed."

* * *

><p>"The Jackals?" Fabian asked from his seat on the bed.<p>

"They're the creatures that attacked you, remember?" Yuffie explained from her spot next to him.

"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them. And there's darkness within every heart," Leon said.

"You haven't heard of a man named Victor, have you?"

* * *

><p>"Victor?" Eddie asked.<p>

"He studied the Jackals and recorded all of his research into a very detailed report."

"You wouldn't happen to have this report, would you?"

"Unfortunately... no. It's contents have been scattered across many worlds."

"Maybe that's where the the king went off to!" Alfie deduced.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith smiled.

"Then let's go find the king and these 'keys'!" Eddie exclaimed.

"You mean the Keyblades," Aerith corrected.

* * *

><p>"So these are the keys?" Fabian breathed as he turned his Keyblade in his hands. Nina was simply staring at hers beside him, trying to comprehend what she'd been told.<p>

"That's right. The Jackals have a great fear of the Keyblades," Leon explained, "That's why they'll keep coming after you... no matter what."

"We didn't ask for any of this though!" Nina cried.

"The Keyblades choose their own masters, and they chose you two."

"Tough luck, kid," Leon smirked.

"First of all, I'm not a kid! And secondly, how did this happen? I remember being on our island and then-" Nina gasped, "Wait a sec... what happened to our home, Fabian? What about Jerome?"

"I have no clue, but I promise everything will be alright. Just calm down Nina," Fabian soothed as Nina buried her head in Fabian's neck. He rubbed small circles in her back as she violently soaked his shirt.

"As touching as this is, you need to rest as much as you can. It won't be long before the Jackals show up again," Leon warned as he walked into the hallway.

"You guys might wanna go ahead and change too. Your new clothes are on the table," Yuffie smiled before scurrying after Leon. "Squall! Wait up!"

"Don't call me that!" They heard Leon counter before the door shut.

* * *

><p>Fabian and Nina stood in the hotel room, examining their new clothes. Nina'd been given a pair of black and purple shorts, a black tank top, a purple jacket, black and purple sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Fabian had a similar emsemble; dressed in a pair of black shorts with a silver star on them, a black t-shirt, a red jacket, black sneakers, and red and black fingerless gloves.<p>

* * *

><p>Finished with their wardrobe changes, Fabian and Nina crawled into bed, having to share since it was the only one.<p>

"Fabian?"

"Yeah Neens?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Fabian thought for a while before replying, "I dunno. But at least we're together, and we'll find Jerome. I promise." Nina smiled and wrapped her arms around Fabian's waist.

"I trust you," She mumbled before dozing off, Fabian following closely behind.

* * *

><p><span>Review? :)<span>


End file.
